


Things We Almost Remember

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It's the little things that count. Just a bunch of MWPP era drabbles.





	1. 6th Year September

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

“I hate her.”

“Padfoot, stop saying that. I know you don’t, you have no reason to.”

“No reason to? Remus, she has played with James’ emotions for so long.”

“I think you are being a little extreme, Lily never ‘played’ with James’ emotions. She was never interested in him like _that_ , that never changed.”

“Always rejecting him, giving a him a hard time for having a bit of fun. It was never right. And now they expect us to believe that they’re friends?” Remus smiled a little.

“Sirius, they are friends. Look at them. They’ve both changed. They’re friends now.”

They can’t be, it’s just a matter of time before she screws him over again and we will have to comfort James.” Remus gave a little laugh.

“We’ve never had to comfort James about Lily, after every rejection he bounced right back and looked for new tactics to win her over.” Sirius scowled. 

“Well this time it’s going to be different, I just know it.”

“You know it? Or you want it to be?” Sirius looked appalled.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Remus smiled sadly.

“That maybe, you don’t like the idea of losing your best friend to the girl that you both used to endlessly torment.”

“I’m not losing James. He’s been my best friend since the day I met him, and this stupid girl isn’t going to change that.”

“Yeah, yeah I bet Lily won’t change a thing. But Sirius, one day you’re going to have to realize it isn’t always going to be just you and James.”

“I do realize that. It isn’t always James and I, you’re there, Peter’s there, and our girlfriends are usually there. It’s rarely just me and James.” Remus shook his head softly.

“That’s not what I mean Sirius, I mean you aren’t always going to be the one James runs to for all of his little problems, or tells his jokes to, or shares that special bond with. He’s always going to be your best friend. But eventually there will be another too.”

“What do you mean?”

“Eventually there will be a girl too, Sirius. Eventually.” At that a loud laugh came from the fireplace. Sirius and Remus turned around to see what was going on, what they saw surprised Sirius. James was telling Lily a story using lots of hand gestures and during one of her fits of laughter James looked up at his friends. When he saw them looking he smiled and gestured them over. Sirius’ frown deepened, if that was even possible.

“So Sirius, do you want to go over there?” Sirius looked away.

“I hate her.” 

**AN: Just something that’s been swimming around in my head awhile.**


	2. 5th Year Christmas

Severus chuckled as he looked at his small pile of presents. So many had been so badly wrapped that they had to be from Lily. She always had a problem with buying things that no one would need. Little trinkets from train stations or t-shirts from one of the vacations her parents had taken her on. Severus sorted his pile, deciding to start with the most important presents first, the ones that mattered. 

He had to try so hard to keep his laughter in. Twelve presents from Lily, twelve presents that were each smaller than a potions book. It was one of Lily’s little quirks to buy something because it reminded her of that person in question. Lily had a hard time not buying things. Even if her funds were lacking. Severus chuckled he wouldn’t be surprised if he had bought a few of these presents for himself. 

He unwrapped the first gift. It was the tin man from the Wizard of Oz (which Lily had forced him to watch more than once during the holidays). It looked as if Lily might have made the small ornament herself. There were pink paint droplets of blush on his cheeks, a silver metallic lining creating the details of his body and a red heart on his chest. So typical of Lily to only give him muggle presents. 

As he opened the next package he was confused. It was square so he had expected it to be a book but as he opened it he realized it was a box. A box with an odd picture of ants on the front, the ants seemed to be in a maze of some kind. He read the top ‘Ant Farm’, he read on in disbelief. ‘Get an amazing peek into the underground world of ants!’ Lily had really gone crazy this Christmas.

The next few things were pretty standard for a ‘Lily Christmas.’ A pack of stamps for Severus to send actual letters to her over the summer since her parents hated owls, a Paris key chain with a picture of the Eiffel Tower that said ‘Wish You Were Here…’ from Lily’s holiday in France, a potions thermometer, sugar quills, some of her mums homemade fudge, a t-shirt he would never wear, a snow globe of the Hogsmeade Village, a small box that could fit anything in it and be magically invisible when anyone else opened it.

He eagerly tore into the second to last one and was amazed at what he saw. It was a photo album full of muggle and magic photos of them from over the years. There were ones her mum insisted on taking when they bought their robes, when they were on platform 9¾ first through fifth year. And a selection of magical photos from when they were in Hogsmeade, at Quidditch games, on the grounds and in the library. He had never been so pleased with a gift.

He was glad his roommates had all gone home for Christmas so he had the whole room to himself and could take as much time to open the rest of his presents. He looked at the last present from Lily feeling sad. This was what he waited for every year, the ridiculous things she gave him that he would never need. And he felt a little gloomy as he opened the last package. 

It was a beautiful scarf made up of greens and blues. Severus was almost positive that Lily had made it herself and he reminded himself to tell her that her knitting charms had gotten much better. The scarf was unbelievably soft and as he turned it over in his hands he found on one end something that gave him hope. It was a red heart. 

It was the best Christmas of Severus Snape’s life. 

**AN: I don’t know if I like this one very much, but I do love the idea of a fun, eccentric, random Lily.**


	3. 6th Year February

Marie.

She was small, dark, shy. She was a year younger, had an infectious laugh, and never had a best friend that was a Slytherin. She wasn’t bright; thought dung bombs were funny and liked me. Everything that _she_ wasn’t.

The first time I introduced her as my girlfriend Sirius gave me a significant look. 

“Oy, what about _her_?” I shrugged; I didn’t want to go into detail. 

“We’re just friends. That’s all.” Sirius eyed me for the rest of dinner, and I tried to avoid his gaze. 

Marie tried so hard to get my friends to like her and they did. Not because of who she was but because it meant I was moving on and they were thrilled. She sat with us during every meal, I walked her to class and we went to Hogsmeade together. We did all the things couples do. 

Marie never argued with me, never told me what I was doing wrong. She let me choose whatever I did, she never told me what she thought, and she was always there for a smile of encouragement no matter what stupid thing I was doing. She was the perfect girlfriend; except something was missing and I just can’t put my finger on it. She never gave me things I didn’t need, never teased me, never asked me for help with her homework, never asked where I would go every night. She was perfect, absolutely perfect. What was wrong with me?

While I sat in the common room contemplating this I saw a flash of red and my eyes followed it closely. _She_ was moving so fast out of the common room. I had thought we were going to walk to the meeting together. But she never even saw me, or looked in my direction, or called out my name in the middle of the common room as she had come accustomed to lately. She must have forgot. Yeah that must have been it. 

I never thought about how it would affect _her_. I figured _she_ would be happy. I was finally done; getting over the way _her_ hair caught every ray of sunshine and _her_ eyes sparkled when _she_ truly laughed. I was getting over _her_ so we could be friends, like she wanted. But I never thought Marie would bother _her_. Until one night at dinner I kissed Marie’s forehead, and felt someone’s intent gaze upon me. I looked around and my eyes rested on _her_. _She_ didn’t break our eye contact. I’d never seen a person look so defeated, so crestfallen, it surprised me that when I blinked _she_ was already gone from the table.

We haven’t talked since. It’s been two months. It feels like it was before, except without _her_ talking to me at all. I missed _her_ voice. I missed her voice mocking me, yelling at me, whispering something funny to me during prefects meetings. 

I’m so confused, this was what she wanted, she wanted us to be friends. But as I began to fall back into my routine of watching her from afar I realized I could try to replace _her_ , but it was impossible. 

We would never be friends again.

Lily Evans and I could never be _just_ friends.

**AN: Probably my favorite. I love writing from James’ perspective. Let me know if you like it=]**


End file.
